


masquerade

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [137]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: What is there was no real ERROR?
Series: tales of the unexpected [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	masquerade

_[For those who lived outside their universes, there was a name that had been made aware of by others. One that they were told to fear. And should they ever cross this one' path, then they had better pray he was in a good mood._

_The Destroyer of Worlds._

_The ERROR._

_A glitch that kills all without mercy no matter who they were._

_It was thought that he leapt to one universe to another, ripping them apart and deleting it forever from the multiverse._

_And there were was a villain, there was also talk of heroes._

_Three skeletons known as the Star Sanses- Dream, Blue and Ink. The guardians of the multiverses, who swore to protect all who lived._

_The saved many survivors from the lifeless world that Core Frisk set up from them, giving them a universe to breathe freely in._

_The ERROR is still searching for Core Frisk' hidden files, unknowing that everything had been shifted around._

_So if you want to leave the safety of the Under Starlight. Please be careful. The ERROR is still out there.]_

Genocide Sans carefully closes the paper that lists the rules for living in this place, trying hard not to laugh at the final page.

The sad truth of the matter was that 'The Destroyer of Worlds', 'The ERROR' was not real.

It was just a glitch up skin for his character settings. Geno had been trying to get rid of the blood and melting effect that was all over his bones with his DETERMINATION and that happened.

The 'blue' string was his blood. And it became blue instead of red when he changed the settings.

Geno discovered not long after that just by eating monster food that gives max HP could cure him of his bloody and melting form. Now he had scars all over his white bones that was an off white. And blood and liquid bone no longer pour from him.

The glitches that cover his body only came when he was feeling very stressed.

So now whenever he used his DETERMINATION he would take on that blacken form.

And the funniest thing was. They thought that he was a survivor.

Geno had been so surprised when Dream had rushed into the breaking down universe while he was in his true form. It had not been him that had destroyed that place, it was a new destroyer who crawled out from somewhere in the multiverse; he had been in a hurry so forgot to change his 'skin'.

The new destroyer seemed to want to prove himself to someone and was doing what everyone thought ERROR done. Jumping from universe to universe until he had little power left and then went into hiding.

Thankfully while he does not use his DETERMINATION, Geno's LV is not displayed. In fact, it still at LV 1. It was rise to LV 120 when he is ERROR- the level of a Higher Skeleton. If it went any higher than this, he could reach Skeleton Lord, King or Empire. However, those needed a long life and a very high LV, something that only a few skeletons in the past had ever reached; it was thought that Higher Skeleton was a myth at one point too.

Dream did not know it was him and lead him right to the place he wanted to be.

Geno smiles sweetly, keeping his friendly mask on at all times. He still did not know if he was being watched in this place or not.

The glitch glances around at the new looking cottage he had been given. It was a little way from the city because he requested that when he was being questioned about how he wanted to live while here.

The truth was he did not know where to start. The whole universe that limited use on magic, he could glitch through it at any given time, but this would likely give away who he was. And this universe that saves universes they could run to should the ERROR ever find them.

  
They had drilled it into Geno and other monster's minds, the steps that will be taken when the day came.

And coming it was.

'*... what think i'm the new destroyer? they found me in that half-destroyed universe...' Geno thinks walking over to his sofa and sitting down, turning on the television as he did, he tosses the paper down onto the coffee table, 'no. i've given them no reason for them to think that.'

It had been a month since he entered Under Starlight and he had only left twice, each time there was friendly reminders to be careful. Like just now what that paper. Geno had requested to leave to visit some friends... which was true, he was going to visit the friends he made at the Giftmas party so many years ago.

The 'destroyer' glances around, then look back at the paper.

Geno was sure he was being watched.

However there was no one that can prove it in this form...unless it was just his paranoid schizophrenia working overtime, it did save him a number of times and it had made him like crazy an equal number of times too...

The glitch was happy though, he had the survivors of those failed missions right where he wanted them... he felt a little bad for them, they had struggled so hard to stay alive, only for them to die soon anyway.

With a grin and stands, it was time to see his friends, then return to complete rock this universe to its core.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired- I saw a comic on youtube about Geno masquerade as Error and Ink reveal it all like a Scoopy Doo villain style.
> 
> And he would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for that meddling artist!


End file.
